Various techniques for facilitating defense of a user's assets during play of an online game are known. For example, a user may “own” structures located in the world in which the online game is played. Various structures may be used for a myriad of purposes including, for example, storing assets, providing defense to the user's assets, providing offensive attack capabilities, providing housing to the user's characters in the game, and/or other purposes.
Conventional systems, however, restrict the availability of structures for a user. For example, conventional systems often require that a structure be a permanent asset for the user. However, buying and/or maintaining a permanent structure may be expensive. Further, a permanent structure may constrain the user with regard to the options of play available to the user at the location at which the permanent structure is disposed. Further, the structure may only serve a useful purpose at certain points in game play based on, for example, a type of the structure. Other conventional systems may facilitate delivery of a resource to a location in the game's world, where the resource may expire after a predetermined number of uses. Conventional systems suffer from these and other drawbacks.